


ink on my heart

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to repeat perfection; Alicia can't quite manage it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ink on my heart

She does it herself, whenever she can.

She’s shaky, often clumsy; the marker is rapidly running out of ink, and there’s never any guarantee she’ll be able to find another one. It always turns out crooked and misshapen, nothing like the lovely image it had once been when he’d drawn it on ages ago.

It’s the best she can do, and some nights it’s the only thing that keeps her from curling up and sobbing.

The stress is weighing her down; Nick’s withdrawal, mom’s inability to cope, Travis and his family drama making everything worse.

They all wish to go back, to return to the way things were before.

But she doesn’t wish for the monotonous existence she’d had, where Nick was in pain and no one listened to a goddamn word she said.

She just wishes he was here.

If the dead don’t kill her, then heartache surely will.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know they were together for like two seconds on screen but they were really cute :P


End file.
